vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercio
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B | At least 6-B, likely much higher '''via power-scaling '''Name: Mercio Origin: Id The Greatest Fantasy Fusion Gender: Male Age: Unknown | 10,000+ Classification: Lycanthrope, Six Fragments of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki/Energy sensing, materialization and manipulation, Scent tracking, Non-Corporeal and intangible attacks, Magic, Energy Projection, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Wind, Air and Fire Manipulation, Barrier Creation, High resistance against gravity attacks, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can channel energy blasts through air, earth and non-living objects, Techniques combination Attack Potency: At least Country level (A combo of Scarlet Burst and Guillotine Claw defeated Servant of God) | At least County level, likely much higher via power-scaling (Stamps are far more powerful than Laillo's Dragon Breaths as they broke Lamia's shield, was able to give a tough fight to the current Chun Hwa) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Servant of God and his lance despite being taken by surprise) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually blitzed Bellphegor and Bahajan without trying, and kept with the current Chun Hwa) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Large Island Class (Stronger than both Bahajan and Bellephor combined) | At least Country Class Durability: At least Country level (Survived Servant of God's strongest attack) | At least Country level, likely much higher via power-scaling (Tanked a continuous wave of several high-level attacks from the current Chun Hwa so he is at least more durable than Percer although he was in a very messed-up state) Stamina: Superhuman+, way above Great Silvers who can easily destroy a well-trained and powerful army with size up to 30,000 and could fight for days non-stop and going by powerscaling, he is easily above Krevitz Range: Several hundreds of meters | At least several of kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, despite usually acting as a rude and brawl guy, Mercio actually has years of fighting and combat experience against Heavenly Host aka God's force and is very realistic due to having gone through a lot of hardship Weaknesses: Arrogant/Overconfident. Tends to underestimate his opponents Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Silver Cuspid:' Mercio's primary attack; he manipulates ki shape into a tail-like formation to strike and pierce through others. Mercio noted that it is an incorporeal attack and being homing, it is useless to defend against with conventional means. '-Wild Spirit:' Mercio releases flame-shape energy, the energy-mass shapeshift itself into a head similar to Mercio's. It is an offensive attack and it's powerful enough to create gigantic shockwaves as an after effect. '-Stamp:' Mercio creates 'Stamps' on air and objects that explode upon contact. From Id's comment, it's extremely powerful as several of them together breaks current Lamina's shield and hurt current the Chun Hwa to a moderate extent. He can also channel them through air and earth, every non-living object to increase power for activities such as throwing. Can be combined with other of his techniques in order to increase their power. *'''-Stamped Silver Cuspid:' Waves of multiple Silver Cuspids enhanced in power by Stamp '-Scarlet Burst:' Mercio creates giant burst of energy that can be used as both for offensive and defensive. *'-Offensive' *'-Scarlet Field Burst - Defensive' '-Burst Cannon:' Mercio unleashes a burst of powerful enough from his hand. '-Wild Spirit Rush:' Mercio released a lion-face snake-shape ki from the ground. '-Guillotine Claw:' Mercio's long range attack that can create claws, presumably can be used for in an out of ki state. '-Wind Cutter:' Mercio creates an air attack that has the effect of slicing objects and through them. '''Key: Ground Zero Arc' | Current Mercio Gallery Mercio and Kukuro.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Id The Greatest Fusion Fantasy Category:Six Fragment of Chaos Category:Male Characters Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6